fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
MoCC: Episode 19
Minutes later... ( Wolfgang and Arric walk Serenity up steps ) Wolfgang) So...What happened to Blue, again? Arric) These cloaked people got him...He gave my Mom and me a chance to escape Wolfgang) How many were at your house? Arric) About five, Dad handled them well...But they...Overpowered him... Wolfgang) What did their bakugans look like? Arric) Them Wolfgang) ? Arric) They were the bakugans... Wolfgang) What did they look like? Arric) There was...Um... Wolfgang) ... Arric) I don't remember what they look like...I couldn't get a clear view either... Wolfgang) But you did see them... Arric) Yeah, but from a far view Wolfgang) Okay ( Wolfgang and Arric reach the top of the steps ) Wolfgang) You can stay here, I'll put my Mom into her bed Arric) Okay... ( Arric and Wolfgang walks to Serenity's door ) ( Wolfgang fishes the keys from his pocket ) ( Wolfgang puts the key into the lock and turns ) ( The door opens ) ( Arric leaves Serenity's arm ) Wolfgang) I'll be back in a minute *Walks into Serenity's room* Arric) Okay ( Arric walks towards the railing and looks out to the ocean ) Arric) Sweet... [ In Serenity's room ] Serenity) Ugh... Wolfgang) You fainted earlier... Serenity) ... Wolfgang) Sorry for putting too much pressure on you... Serenity) Wolfgang...No...You didn't, it's just hard...It was too much for me... Wolfgang) And that's my fault Serenity) It's not, you have a right to know Wolfgang) No, Mom...It's my fault Serenity) ... Wolfgang) My fault, I'm sorry for putting too much pressure on you Serenity) Wolfgang... Wolfgang) Mom... Serenity) It's fine...I'll tell you tomorrow, okay... Wolfgang) Okay... Serenity) Anyways...You got me up here, by yourself... Wolfgang) No, Arric helped me Serenity) Okay Wolfgang) And Mom, you're not fat...Don't even try to say that...You still look like you're 25 Serenity) ...Thank you Wolfgang) You're welcome... Serenity) *Kisses Wolfgang's cheek* Goodnight Wolfgang) ...Goodnight ( Serenity takes her arm off Wolfgang ) ( Wolfgang opens Serenity's bedroom door ) Serenity) Thanks...*Walks into her bedroom* Wolfgang) I'll go now, I guess Serenity) Okay ( Wolfgang leaves Serenity's room, closes the door, and looks at Arric ) Wolfgang) You know where your room is, right? Arric) Not really Wolfgang) ... Arric) Just kidding... Wolfgang) Okay Arric) Wolfgang...Thank you Wolfgang) ? Arric) I never thanked you for asking my Mom's life back... Wolfgang) No problem, it's what I wanted to do for Samantha and you... Arric) You're treating Samantha okay, right? Wolfgang) Yeah... Arric) You're not lying...I mean you're already going towards your second child and she's still months from being 21... Wolfgang) I know... Arric) Okay Wolfgang) *Extends hand* Thank you Arric) *Shakes hand* You're welcome MoCC: Episode 20 ***Comment below about your thought of Wolfgang and Arric's friendship after all the events they're been through, against each other.*** Grade of MoCC: Episode 19? S A B C D F Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Wolfgang Category:Arric Category:Serenity Category:Cloaked People Category:Samantha Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Blueking4ever